Project Title: Developing of a Produce Safety Program in Michigan Project Description: We intend to develop a plan to create a Produce Safety Program in Michigan. This program will invest in the infrastructure needed for education, outreach and technical assistance for produce farmers as well as develop a compliance and enforcement program for the FSMA Produce Safety Rule. Project Goals: The proposed project will develop a strategic plan to connect with growers, provide education and technical assistance, adopt the Produce Safety Rule into the Michigan Food Law, develop a farm inventory and create the infrastructure needed for a compliance program. Expected Outcomes: MDARD strongly supports the ?educate before and while you regulate? approach the FDA has taken to the FSMA rules. The intended outcome of this effort is to inform farmers of the new rule, ensure the appropriate resources are available to help farmers comply with the rule, identify farms covered by the rule, create an inspection program that monitors compliance to the rule, and establish an enforcement strategy that ensures necessary actions are taken to protect public health. Project Objectives: 1) Perform an assessment to better identify the produce landscape and available resources in Michigan. 2) Outline and create a better connection with current resources available to produce farmers. 3) Invest in the infrastructure needed for appropriate outreach, education and technical assistance to produce growers. 4) Create an inventory of produce farms in Michigan 5) Adopt the Produce Safety Rule into the Michigan Food Law 6) Create a compliance program for the Produce Safety Rule. Budget: $700,000 for year one, $1,050,000 for year two, $1,090,000 for year three, $1,110,000 for year four and $1,360,000 year for five, totaling $5,310,000 for the five year grant period.